


Was it really just for show?

by JustantotherGabrielle



Series: Sappy (Mostly Gay) Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Fabian is a mess, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Second Kiss, oblivious pinning, pure fluff, theyre dumb, this is so sappy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: Number one rule: Never, ever, kiss your best friend when you're tipsy and some weird guy flirts with him. It does the effect of scaring the weirdo off but it comes with a lot of trouble too. Like angry friends and your conscience eating you from inside. But maybe, just maybe, it does have some benefits after all...
Relationships: Evan/Fabian, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sappy (Mostly Gay) Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052096
Kudos: 7





	Was it really just for show?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is another work in my new series which will mostly consist of oblivious idiots. This one was just one random whiff of inspiration but I really wanted to write it so... Here it is!
> 
> Title from How Long by Charlie Puth
> 
> Rated T for language (I might change it, I have no idea how rating works)

Fuck. He has fucked up. So badly there weren’t even words for it. Why in the world did he do that? He sighed heavily and run his hands through his hair. And how will he ever fix it?

Definitely not by hiding in a bathroom, he knew that for sure. But since it was the only room in this whole house where weren’t people, and especially people who saw that, he decided to stay there a little longer. He just hoped no one would come. Specifically, he hoped he won’t come.

But of course, the world hated him, so eventually, he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, pretended to wash his eyes, and unlocked the door. Thankfully, the person who stood behind them wasn’t Evan but some random girl he didn’t even know. But he didn’t know a lot of people at that party so it wasn’t that surprising. He let her in and decided he’ll find a new place to hide.

Pushing through the crowd, he saw some familiar faces but none of them was Evan. Good. That meant he didn’t saw him either and that meant he won’t come to him, asking for an explanation. And explanation he won’t be able to give him.

Because what would he say? That he didn’t want to do that? He would be lying if he said it. Because he did. He wanted to do it for so long he almost couldn’t remember. And now, when he finally did, he was terrified. Because he kissed his best friend in the whole world. He kissed Evan.

It was partly unintentional, actually. But that drunk guy was being such a pain in the ass, he decided to just shut him up. He was flirting with Evan so much it was uncomfortable for everyone around and especially for Fabian, who has been pinning after him forever. And when it reached his breaking point, he just straight up kissed him. Because he wanted to do it for a long time and because it could shut that guy up. And it did.

But the after-effect was Evan staring at him with those dark, big, innocent eyes like a startled deer and he just couldn’t bear it. So he turned around and ran away. Like a reasonable human being, right?

The worst thing about this whole incident was that Evan was not only his crush but also his best friend. And he always told him everything, the good stuff, and the bad stuff. And he would tell him this incredibly embarrassing moment too and they would laugh about it and then it would be all good. But that won’t happen. And it probably won’t happen ever again. Because he had just massively fucked up their friendship.

He finally found a quiet spot, on the terrace behind the house, and sat down. He let his head fall into his hands and groaned in frustration. Why did he have to be like this?

“Hey. Is this spot free?” A voice from behind him made him jump in surprise. He turned around and realized it was Xing, his other friend. Not that good but he was cool and Fabian liked talking to him.

“Sure,” he nodded and went back to pitying himself. Xing sat down next to him and sighed. Fabian peaked from under his arms to see what was he doing and saw him staring into the darkness. Clearly, he had his own things to worry about.

After a while, he sighed again and turned to him. “C’mon, you can say it. What is worrying your heavy little head?”

“What? It’s… Nothing is worrying me.” His head snapped up and he must have looked like a dog running away with a whole pack of sausages. Caught in the act.

Xing rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing look. “Well, now you’re just straight-up telling lies. I know that look and since you aren’t with Evan, clearly something happened with him. And if you won’t tell me yourself, I’ll go ask him, and if I’ll learn that you hurt him then- “He raised his finger in a warning sign but he didn’t get to finish.

“I get it, I get it,” he said, pulling his hand down, “I didn’t hurt him, I swear.” With that, Xing seemed to relax a bit. Evan was first friends with him and so it made only sense that he was that much worrying about him. But that still hadn’t changed the fact that he didn’t really want to tell him.

“What did you do then? Did you say some inappropriate joke again? Too much swear words?” Xing tried to guess but Fabian only shook his head. “C’mon, it can’t be that bad!” He threw up his hands in the air and looked at him in disbelief.

“I kissed him,” Fabian whispered, so softly and quiet that for two seconds he thought Xing didn’t hear it. That was quickly proven false.

“You did what?!” His face was a mixture of surprise, anger and Fabian could swear he saw a hint of amusement there too. “Are you kidding me? You kissed your best friend?” He almost shouted and Fabian had to shush him up, otherwise, the whole neighborhood would know.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. Shrugging, he nodded and avoided Xing’s eyes. “Yeah… But you should’ve been there!” He tried to argue.

“Oh yeah? And what had happened that made you, I don’t know, kiss your best friend?” He raised his voice with the ending part again. He was probably really bitter about it. He wondered how would he react if he had just randomly kissed some stranger. Maybe not that viciously.

“Well, there was this guy and he was flirting with him,” he started talking but seeing Xing’s eyebrows almost getting lost in his bangs, he quickly began defending himself, “but so badly, you know and he was so drunk! I couldn’t let him drag Evan away, so I… I panicked, okay?” He was getting frustrated. Why do I have to remember that traumatic moment every second?

“So you just straight up kissed Evan, without asking him or any warning?” Xing asked and Fabian, without noticing the dangerous glint in his eyes, nodded.

Xing slapped him. And it wasn’t some light slap, no, it was so hard it turned his head the other way. And it hurt a whole lot. When he turned around to face him, mouth agape in surprise, he saw him frowning like a ball of devils. “You’re an idiot,” he said to him, not explaining anything. “I asked you if you hurt him and you… I can’t believe it.”

Fabian had no idea what did Xing meant by that but he didn’t explain anything. He just stood up, dusted off his jeans, and ordered him with a pointed finger, “Stay.” And remembering very well his previous action, he obeyed, not having any idea about where was he going.

So he just waited, processing what had happened and staring into the darkness. About five minutes later he heard the sliding door behind him opening. When he turned his head, he saw Xing. But then he realized he wasn’t alone. Behind him, being dragged by his friend, was Evan, looking a bit frightened.

Xing dragged him into the middle of the terrace. “Now, you two can talk. And don’t you dare leave this terrace before you get your shit together. Because I ain’t putting up with this shit anymore,” he stated and the next thing he heard, was the click of the sliding door being closed.

Well, this was awkward. Evan stood there, avoiding his eyes but still looking at him, looking lost and hurt. Fabian hoped it wasn’t because of him but he had the scary suspicion that it was. He didn’t want Evan to be hurt because of him. He had to fix this.

He jumped up from his place on the edge of the terrace and made a step closer to Evan. “Hey, so, uhm… I should probably explain a few things to you, huh?” He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck again.

“Yeah. Yeah, you probably should,” Evan breathed out and for a second Fabian thought a bit of the weight fell from him.

He took a deep breath and summed up a bit what he wanted and what he needed to say. “So… first, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and especially not without asking your permission. Xing already slapped me for that, but if you want, I can offer you my other cheek,” he pointed to his unhurt part of his face.

“Wait, Xing slapped you?” Evan asked, concern very obvious in his voice. His eyes carefully examined his face but once their eyes met, he quickly looked away.

“Well, yeah, but it’s nothing. And I deserved it,” he waved it off because he didn’t want Evan to be worried and especially not about this when he did deserve it. “Let’s move on. The second thing I need to say, is that I…” he took a deep breath, “I like you. A lot. And I know that it’s stupid, having a crush on your best friend but… I can’t help it,” he gave him a desperate look and he could see the corner of Evan’s mouth lift up. 

“And third, that guy was an asshole and I’m way too dumb to think about any reasonable solution to shut him up so that’s why I did… that,” he motioned with his hand vaguely and that time he could actually see Evan smile.

“Yeah, he was an asshole,” Evan nodded and that made Fabian smile too. “Is it my turn then?” He asked and Fabian nodded too. “So… I don’t think you’re the only one crushing on your best friend… I like you too actually and I think that Xing brought us here so I would finally stop talking about you,” he chuckled, nervosity dripping from his voice. He scratched his head and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Wait, Evan talked about him to Xing? That thought alone made his mind stop. But Evan continued and he had to pay attention again. “And yeah, that guy was an asshole and I hated his flirting. Honestly? I considered kissing you myself but you did it first. So I’m not mad about that. The only thing I’m mad about is that our first kiss had to be to scare off some weirdo,” he admitted, looking through his thick eyelashes and giving him a hopeful look. Fabian knew what that meant.

“Does that mean that you’d like another kiss?” He asked, smirking and stepping closer to Evan. The air got suddenly very heavy and he could almost taste the tension between them.

“Definitely,” Evan said, almost breathlessly. Fabian smiled and then he pulled him closer by the hip and he finally got to kiss him the way he always wanted. And it was a way better kiss than the earlier one.


End file.
